Field of the Inventions
The present application is directed to systems and methods for joint replacement, in particular to systems and methods for knee joint replacement that utilize a surgical orientation device or devices.
Description of the Related Art
Joint replacement procedures, including knee joint replacement procedures, are commonly used to replace a patient's joint with a prosthetic joint component or components. Such procedures often use a system or systems of surgical tools and devices, including but not limited to cutting guides (e.g. cutting blocks) and surgical guides, to make surgical cuts along a portion or portions of the patient's bone(s).
Current systems and methods often use expensive, complex, bulky, and/or massive computer navigation systems which require a computer or computers, as well as three dimensional imaging, to track a spatial location and/or movement of a surgical instrument or landmark in the human body. These systems are used generally to assist a user to determine where in space a tool or landmark is located, and often require extensive training, cost, and room.
Where such complex and costly systems are not used, simple methods are used, such as “eyeballing” the alignment of rods with anatomical features, including leg bones. These simple methods are not sufficiently accurate to reliably align and place prosthetic implant components and the bones to which such components are attached.